


Miss Fortune - Akumatized Marinette - VA Prompt

by dogsat4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized!Marinette, Gen, Just a snippet, VA demo lines, Voice prompt for anyone who wants to write this up, miss fortune - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin.<br/>It's my prompt to anyone to write this up!<br/>And doubles as VA lines....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Fortune - Akumatized Marinette - VA Prompt

 

SO! This is my voice attempt of the Akumatized Marinette who takes on the name Miss Fortune.

It was pretty much inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaufBs8cRYQ

Except an AU ending....

 

Basically the story goes that, there is the big event that is happening and it's a class wide competition and the class the wins goes on the verse other schools. Now everyone here is stressed and Marinette makes a mistakes, it happen, and everyone jumps on her and basically makes her feel very, very bad. This attracts Hawkmoth's attention and sends over an Akuma.  
He does the usually 'you have power but get me the miraculous spiel' but since Marinette is Ladybug, who is supposed to be the good guy and as a Miraculous holder, there are some unintended side effects, one being: She loves the power, takes control of the Akuma, kicks Hawkmoth out of her own head and starts to wreak havoc on Paris.  
This little snippet is her saying no to Hawkmoth and revealing herself to her classmates!

(This also doubles as my VA lines, like if anyone wants me to VA for them or something...Demo! My VA demo!)

(And apologies for any stumbling...I tried to imitate some sounds by mouth so.....yeah...) 

 

https://soundcloud.com/user-745494572/akumatised-marionette-miss-fortune-va-lines

https://youtu.be/4EriJfRV-5Q

 

ENJOY!!!

 

 

 

 


End file.
